<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Hell-Colored Glasses by Venture_Volpe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436597">Through Hell-Colored Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venture_Volpe/pseuds/Venture_Volpe'>Venture_Volpe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venture_Volpe/pseuds/Venture_Volpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde dreams of a place were predators, like him, can be free from the cruelty of the world. Judy, the first rabbit police officer, dreams of finally making a differences and changing the world into a better place. Will Zootopia let them pursue their dreams? Or will the city turn them on each other and drag them down when it falls? My take on the original Zootopia storyline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert “Robin” Wilde was strolling down the sidewalk on what he thought was the perfect summer night. The wind was gently blowing north, not too cold, not too hot, just cool enough. His collar had not given him trouble today, the little light on its side staying on a safe green all day. In fact, the fox was pretty happy, considering the fact that yet another bank had just turned him down.</p><p>And it appeared that little mattered to the vulpine in the three-piece suit and black rimmed glasses that not only had he failed again, but that he had somehow screwed his last chance of getting his life back on track. No sir! Robin seemed very pleased with himself, probably because he understood that things were way over his control now, not that they had been before, of course. Just like every other predator in Zootopia, like every other fox, he only could roll his dice and pray for things to work out.</p><p>And this time, they hadn’t.</p><p>For a long time now, Robin had been struggling to keep his business afloat. Wilde and Son. The best, and only, predator-oriented tailor shop. His Grandad had opened it, his dad had received it from him and then passed it on to Robin. They had never had much work, but the clients they had were loyal and as good as mammals come. They never could afford a full suit, but always managed to scrap enough every now and then to buy a new vest, slacks or even a jacket. And a Wilde piece of clothing was a piece of clothing to last a lifetime! Robin was very proud of his store, and he expected to pass it to his son, Nicholas, in the future.</p><p>But right now, the future of not only Wilde and Son., but the Wildes themselves seemed a little bit grimmer than it had been ever before.</p><p>It all started when Mayor Swinton senior had instituted the new “Predator Services Tax”. The new law basically said that predators were due to pay a thirty percent more for all oriented services like: claw filing, dental care, grooming and, unfortunately for Robin, tailored clothes. It was all under the pretext that prey providers required an extra gratification for the danger they were putting themselves into when serving predators, but, in a classic move of City Hall, the mayor announced that Predator providers were also required to charge extra to their customers to maintain “A Healthy and Equal Business Competition.”</p><p> It was a stupid policy that made life more difficult for predators all around the city, but it became especially hard for Robin and his Shop.</p><p>Unlike things like Health care or food, suits were definitely non-essential. And so, the predictable happened.</p><p>Day after day, month after month, fewer customers showed up to the shop, and even fewer made a purchase. Soon came the first month in which Wilde and Son. Made zero sells.</p><p>At first Robin tried not to resort to extreme measures, but sooner rather than later he had to let go half of his tailors. The other half lasted a month more before deciding to find another job that actually paid money. Robin could not blame them, he had a family too, but he´ll be dammed if he let his grandfather business go down in flames. He just couldn’t get himself to do it.</p><p>So, he took what little jobs he could find. School Uniforms, Halloween costumes, Sport fan jerseys… He didn’t remember anymore the last time he had sewed a suit, but it kept the store open, at least for a little bit.</p><p>At the time he had posed as the errand mammal of the company just to be able to get a few jobs from prey mammals, but then one day one of his clients had entered the store unannounced and found him in the middle of sewing a pair of oversized clown slacks for the circus. Word spread as fast as powder and suddenly Robin found himself without a nickel in his pocket nor a customer order on his desk. Then he began to worry.</p><p>When his debt had become bad enough and his bank send a red envelope with “Final Notice” printed on it, he started looking for a loan.</p><p>Of course, his own bank refused, he saw that one coming miles ago, so he payed a visit to its competition. But he had not accounted for one small detail: He was a fox in a world ruled by prey. Every single bank he visited turned him down, a few ones even refusing to even receive him. He had made his last bet on Lemming Brothers, only to meet failure for one las time.</p><p>Now he was walking home, a briefcase in one paw and his head tall and proud. He was afraid for the future, sure as hell, but he knew he had made all he could to try and change his fate. But there was just so much a mammal could do alone.</p><p>He crossed the street and set foot in the sidewalk were his little house has located, taking a moment to appreciate a brand-new Lioncoln Mark VII roll down the street, drived by a slender Thompson Gazelle. Robin could hear “No Son of Mine” by Goatnisis coming from the cars radio, and not for the first time in a while he wished he didn’t have to sell his old Furd. It sure had had the best stereo in the world.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was standing before his house front door, the little bronze plate besides it whispering its address to the world: 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. Robin didn’t bother repressing a smile when he saw a little inscription added in crayon bellow the plaque: “Maid Marian and Nicky´s castle.”</p><p>He pulled his keys out of his pocket and was about to open the door when someone beat him to it. Suddenly the smooth wooden surface was replaced by a sight very much dear to him. The love of his live in all its glory: Her russet fur, shiny and well brushed; her narrow hips and shoulders and those beautiful green eyes that had trapped him from the very first moment he had seen them. She was his soul mate, sweet and reckless, with a temper as powerful as a storm, but always fair. In all the years they been together she had never left his side, not even on the blackest nights. She was the strongest mammal he had ever known.</p><p>That’s why his heart skipped a beat when he saw the damped fur across her cheeks and beneath her glassy eyes, stained with ruined makeup all the way to her neck, were her TAME collar glowed a menacing yellow.</p><p>- Robin! -She shouted, throwing herself to his neck.</p><p>- What happened? -Robin embraced her, letting his briefcase fall to the ground.</p><p>- It´s Nicky! -She cried to his ear, sobbing uncontrollably. – Our poor Nicky!</p><p>Now Robin was really worried.</p><p> </p><p>He found his son lying on his bed facedown, crying with his face buried in a pillow. He was still wearing his new Junior Scouts uniform, minus the cap, but it was dirty and scratched in various places. Definitely not a good sign.</p><p>- Nicky? -He called for him, knocking softly on the half-opened door. – Is it okay if I come in?</p><p>The little fox nodded silently while struggling to sit down on his bed. His eyes were puffy and red, and his snout was marked on various places, patches of missing fur revealing the reddish-pink skin beneath. Robin´s heart broke at the sight.</p><p>He didn’t have to ask Nicky what had happened cause his wife had already filled him in with the details. Nevertheless, he asked.</p><p>- Do you want to talk about what happened? -He offered, not wanting to force him into reliving the experience.</p><p>Nicky shaked his head.</p><p>Robin understood, in his place he wouldn’t have want to neither.</p><p>According to Marian she had dropped Nicky at the Junior Scouts Pack 914 reunion site. An hour later a ZPD officer had showed at her door with a crying little fox on his side. Apparently, the other members of the pack, all prey mammals lead by a woodchuck, had lured Nicky into a basement and then forced a muzzle on his face. Nicky had managed to escape and get rid of the hellish device, but not unharmed. Fortunately, a ZPD patrol car had been parked in front of the building and an officer had seed Nicky running away before he got lost. She accompanied him back to their house and listened to his recollection of the events along with a furious Marian.</p><p>At first the Vixen wanted to try and press charges against the kits, but both Nick and the officer had made her desist. In one paw, Nicky wanted nothing more to do with the Scouts, he just wanted to forget about the whole thing, and he made it very clear as he run up the stairs to his room. In the other, the officer, a very nice Elephant, made it very clear to Marian that, in case she managed to press charges, it would be her word against hers. She didn’t have to say more. The Vixen had lived long enough to know how much value had the word of a predator in this world. So, she did the only think she could: She thanked the officer, walked her to the door, and started to cry until she had no more tears to shed. That’s where Robin had found her.</p><p>And now here he was, in the room of his heart-broken son. He knew that raising a Kit, a fox kit, in the mess that Zootopia had become would be hard, that sooner or later Nicky would have to face the dire reality of The City Where Anyone Could Be Anything. But he had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon, and yet here they were.</p><p>The older fox walked towards the bed and sit on it next to his son. He could feel an aura of sadness emanating from him, but it was filled with something else: Rage.</p><p>- I don’t get it! -Said Nicky after a brief moment of silence. – I just wanted to be part of the pack! But they said… they said…</p><p>The kit looked up to his father, his big green eyes full of desperation. Even then, Robin marveled himself when he recognized his wife´s eyes in them.</p><p>- What did they say? -He already knew the answer.</p><p>- They said… They said they couldn’t trust a fox without a muzzle! -The look on Nicky´s face was one of full shock. – Why would they say that? What did I do wrong?</p><p>Robin sighed, embracing his son´s shoulders with one arm. Such innocence, such eagerness to try and find what were HIS mistakes. Robin felt so much proudness and fear for his son.</p><p>- It´s not you, champ. -He squeezed his shoulders, sympathetically. – It´s just that some mammals… they just can´t see past appearances. They think that all predators are the same. They fear us…</p><p>- But I didn’t want to hurt them! – Nicky threw his arms around his neck, starting to sob. – I wanted to be their friend. Only that…</p><p>- It’s not your fault, Nicky. – He gently stroked his head, feeling the soft fur on his little ears. – Guys like those you better stay away from. For them Foxes are just liars and thieves…</p><p>- Why? -Nicky rubbed his face against his father´s shoulder. – Why do they think that!?</p><p>- That’s beyond me. Maybe some fox did something wrong a long time ago… but we will never know. What we know is that this city is full of mammals that think like that, and in most cases it’s not their fault. That’s just the way things are. -Robin took a deep breath, taking a moment to choose his next words carefully. – But, the most important thing we should do is… is to never let them see that they got to you.</p><p>Nicky lifted his face until he found his father´s eyes, doubt painted across his face, asking for his father to elaborate. Robin did the best he could.</p><p>- “Never let them see that they got to you”?</p><p>- Well, yes. -Answered Robin. – There are some kind of mammals who enjoy hurting other animals, especially when they can fight back. -He didn’t notice, but his right paw went all the way to his TAME collar. – So, the best we can do is to negate them the satisfaction of seeing how much they hurted you. Sometimes the best defense is a smile…</p><p>- Even if I´m not smiling on the inside? -Asked Nicky, very softly.</p><p>- Yes, Nicky. Even if you´re not smiling on the inside. – That was his answer, painfully true.</p><p>Nicky looked at him for a full minute in total silence, until his lips curved upwards and gifted him with a smile. Robin didn’t know if he wanted to laugh with joy or to cry with sorrow. So, he changed the subject.</p><p>- Hey! That’s some sharp outfit you have there! -He said, tickling his son in the ribs.</p><p>- Stop! Stop! -Begged Nicky, laughing uncontrollably. – Dad, stop. Please!</p><p>- There we go! -Robin stopped tickling him and ruffed the fur of his head. – That’s more like it. Never stop smiling, son.</p><p>Nick responded with a giggle, but his face darkened a little when his eyes wandered to his torn uniform.</p><p>- Dad?</p><p>- Yes?</p><p>- I don’t want to be a Ranger Scout anymore. -He said, plainly. – I don’t want to wear this uniform ever again.</p><p>Robin blinked twice, not especially surprised, but neither sure of what to do now.</p><p>- Well, then you don’t have to. -He responded. – But it´ll be a shame to throw away such a nice neckerchief…</p><p>Suddenly an idea struck the older fox. Without a second thought he sprung out of the bed and ran past his wife, who was now standing just outside Nicky´s bedroom. A minute or too later her returned, a little case in his paws. He took Marian by the elbow and pulled her along to Nicky´s bed, both sitting besides a now very curious kit.</p><p>- What´s in there? -Nicky asked, carefully examining the little black plastic object. Marian just smiled, knowing exactly what were its contents.</p><p>- These… -Robin opened the case. – Where my father´s favorites.</p><p>They had a silver frame that made a pretty contrast with the black tear shaped lenses. Only they were not exactly black: When Robin took the aviator glasses out of the case and the electric light of the room shone through them, Nicky could see a bunch of never-ending flashes of deep red, becoming more or less bright depending of the angle of the light. It was like if they were made out of fire and ashes. They were beautiful.</p><p>- Wow! Where these grandpa´s?</p><p>- He got them on one of his trips to Gerbilny. He used to wear them practically all the time, even indoors! -Robin snorted at the memory. – He wanted me to have them, but I couldn’t quite get used to them. -He poked his own glasses whit one clawed finger. – But I think they quite suit you. Wanna try them on?</p><p>- Yes! -The Kid squealed with delight.</p><p>Robin carefully passed them to him, and marveled himself at the reverence Nicky hold them with. The kid wasted no time and immediately put them on. The lenses seemed enormous on his little face, and the weight of the glasses pull them all the way down to his nose. But the smile beneath them was enormous.</p><p>- The fit perfectly! -Laughed Nicky.</p><p>- Don’t worry, you´ll grow into them. -Said his mother, his sadness wiped away from his face by a smile.</p><p>- Yeah, you will. -Robin carefully adjusted the neckerchief on Nicky´s neck until it was straight as an arrow. – See! Perfect match!</p><p>Nicky looked down, amused with what he found.</p><p>- It´s perfect! Thanks Dad!</p><p>Father and Son fused in a tight embrace, that to Robin seemed to last a pleasant eternity.</p><p>- Remember champ. -He whispered to him. – No matter what you do, what you become, I will always love you.</p><p>- I know Dad, I love you too.</p><p>Finally, they split. Robin would have liked it to last a little longer, but that’s the way things were. Right now, his thoughts were as far from his financial crisis as the South Pole was from the North.</p><p>- Hey! Watcha say if I go to the store for some ice-cream and then you, your mom and I watch a DVD together?</p><p>- That sounds wonderful honey! -His wife put her paw over his, a grateful smile on her lips.</p><p>- Yeah! Ice cream! -Shouted Nicky. – Can I have Blueberry? Pleeeeeease.</p><p>- Sure thing Champ!</p><p>Together they walked to the front door, Nicky between his parents gabbing both his hands. When they got to the entrance Robin kissed his wife goodbye and opened the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw his son, a living image of his own father.</p><p>- Looking foxy, Nicky! – He complimented him. His chest warmed when he saw his face light up. – Well, see ya´ in a bit.</p><p>With a wave of his hand he closed the door, leaving Mother and son alone. Neither of them both knew that they would never see him alive again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I could use this space to warn you about English not being my first language or my writing being amateur, but, instead, let me thank you for giving this story a chance. I´ll try to take you in for a ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ambitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick Wilde dreams of a place were predators, like him, can be free from the cruelty of the world. Judy, the first rabbit police officer, dreams of finally making a differences and changing the world into a better place. Will Zootopia let them pursue their dreams? Or will the city turn them on each other and drag them down when it falls? My take on the original Zootopia storyline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicholas Wilde woke up to another day, the sound of the alarm of his phone ringing on his ears. Normally it wouldn’t be more than a temporary nuisance, but not today. No. Today Nick Wilde´s dream was finally coming true.</p>
<p>With a little yawn, the fox rose from the drawer he had been sleeping in. His eyes, half closed and sleepy at first, sprung open when a realization hit him: Today was de day. He snapped his phone for the top of the drawer cabinet, silencing it and taking a look at the hour. Oh, boy! Today was de day… and he was running incredibly late!</p>
<p>- Oh, crap!</p>
<p>He pulled his covers aside and leaped out of the drawer. He ran directly for the bathroom, that doubled as his closet, and, once inside, he took one of the two outfits hanging on the shower curtain rack, a pair of black slacks and a white dressing shirt. He would have preferred to put his green Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts on, but today´s event was a tad too formal for that.</p>
<p>He got dressed as fast as he could, stuffing his phone, keys and wallet in his pockets with one hand as he buttoned his shirt with the other. By the time he was done he realized he had only five minutes to make his way to Savanna Central in time.</p>
<p>With a curse he took his red neckerchief from the curtain rack and fastened it around his neck, concealing his TAME collar. Finally, he took a little black case resting on a stool by the door of the two-room apartment and exited through the door, locking it behind him.</p>
<p>He raced across the claustrophobically small corridor of his floor and descended the stairs two by two, stepping into the outside world. At first, the sun almost burned his nocturnal eyes, but he paid it no mind. He just opened the case and took his Grandfather´s red aviators out, fixing them on his face in no time. Today was going to be a great day, and not even the sun was going to ruin it for him. No one could stop him now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Judy Hopps felt incredibly small sitting on the massive chair on Precinct One´s bullpen. And she felt even smaller in his ridiculous Meter Maid´s vest and hat. But she knew it was no use in waiting until after Chief Bogo gave the assignments to his officer to get changed. Because, for the year she had been part of the Zootopia Police Department, she had done nothing more than parking duty.</p>
<p> At first, she had tried with all his might to prove herself to her colleagues as a real cop, but all her efforts have failed disastrously. The last one, and she believed it to be the one that had condemned her to eternal parking damnation, was that one time she had pursued a weasel with a bag full of stolen jewelry into Little Rodentia… and ended trapped inside a giant donut advertisement. Since then, she had accepted in some way his Token Bunny status, not because she had given up, but because her reckless attempts have been putting other mammals lives at risk. For now, she only had to wait until the Chief decided to give her a real assignment, something that couldn’t go sideways and could give her the chance to prove herself. And speaking of the horned devil…</p>
<p>- Aten Hutt! -Shouted Higgins, the loud voice of the hippo echoing through the room.</p>
<p>As on cue all the officer started to bang on their tables, while a massive water buffalo in police blues entered the room with some folders in his hooves.</p>
<p>- Shut it! – Apparently it was one of those days when Bogo had very little patience. – Assignments! Trunkaby, Pennington, Armed Assault on Tundratown; Mchorn, Rhinowitz…</p>
<p>One by one Bogo called all of his officers and gave them their assignment for the day. She just counted every one of them until all were accounted for and then prepared for another long day of parking duty. She was so immersed in her routine that she didn’t realized that there was still one folder in Bogo´s possession until he called her.</p>
<p>- Hopps!</p>
<p>Judy almost jumped out of her seat, startled to the bones.</p>
<p>- Ah! Yes… Yes! Here, sir.</p>
<p>Bogo looked at her with an amused expression, just to change it right away to his usual “I don’t care” face.</p>
<p>- As I was saying, I had one last assignment on the docket. It’s for you.</p>
<p>- Sir? -The bunny couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</p>
<p>- Apparently someone stole an access keycard from Savanna College. They say it´s not a big deal, but since<em> S.C</em> is Mayor Swinton´s Father´s Alma Mater, I received a direct order from City Hall to assign an officer to the case. -Without more than a glance he passed her a folder that was as thin as a single sheet of paper. Judy received it ceremoniously, her face so bright with emotion that it was surprising Chief Bogo wasn’t squirming his eyes. - Don’t mess it up.</p>
<p>- I won´t, sir! -Judy saluted him.</p>
<p>Bogo simply snorted before turning around and heading back into his office. Judy stayed where she was, grinning like she was crazy.</p>
<p>This was it, her chance to prove she could be a real cop. After all this time being no more than a glorified mall guar, finally she would get to do some actual police work.</p>
<p>Whit a shout of victory she started to ran towards the reception desk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After having to walk the few blocks that separated his lame excuse for an apartment from the nearest train station, Nick jumped in the Pred-only cart, grateful that he managed to avoid getting his tail freezed. All the seats were taken and the cart was crammed, but he managed to slip between a tiger and a lion, both more interested in their phones that in him.</p>
<p>He endured those conditions as the train exited Tundratown and speeded across Downtown Zootopia. It made a couple of stops, but almost none of the predators exited the train. In fact, neither did they when they reached Savanna Central East Station, except for Nick and a couple of wolverines. Nick thought they probably would follow the loop that the train made around the city all the way to the Rainforest District or the Meadowlands, were the low-pay jobs were. Nick felt a little guilty that he was happy he would not be accompanying them.</p>
<p>The red fox strolled out of the station, breaking into a run after checking the time on his phone. Yep, he was late, late, late.</p>
<p>He had to force himself to slow down a bit, not only because of the increasing number of rodents on the sidewalk, but also because his TAME collar warned him with a beep. He couldn’t see it because of the neckerchief, but he was quite sure its light was now a bright yellow.</p>
<p>- Oh, come on! – He shouted, and his running became more of a jogging.</p>
<p>- Watch out, Fox! -Yelled a Caribou in a green knitted vest that was passing besides him at that moment. – If you try something funny I´ll call the police!</p>
<p>- Oh, believe me, you´re lucky they are not already here to take you in for using that vest. – Responded Nick over his shoulder. – ‘Cause, baby, that’s a crime!</p>
<p>The caribou could only stare at him, shocked. Nick winked at him and turned around, a little less worried than he was a moment ago. He might have been late, but at least he looked as sharp as ever.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Judy arrived at Savanna College in her three wheeled joke-mobile (a name given by Judy herself), because of course the Chief would never give her a squad car. Why would he make things simple for once? But nevertheless, she was happy as hell. Her first case!</p>
<p>She parked the car in front of a parking meter, taking a moment to pour some quarters in it. Then she crossed the enormous wooden gates and entered the main building. He looked in awe as she suddenly found herself inside an enormous room with a ceiling so high above her head that even a giraffe would seem short beneath it (and there were plenty of those, along with many sheep, deer and other prey mammals, walking through the main atrium), The room was framed by enormous pillars that vaguely resembled horns, and great chandeliers hanged from the roof; plus, everything was made out of dark wood, marble or ornamented metal. In other words, it was an opulent building.</p>
<p>The rabbit walked shyly to the reception area, where a round desk build around a glass sculpture of a tree was being attended by a very intellectual-looking zebra.</p>
<p>- Welcome to Savanna College. -The zebra greeted her. She was wearing a grey sports coat and a white shirt with the College logo on the breast pocket. – How may I be of service.</p>
<p>- Hi! Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. – Judy introduced herself a little awkwardly, the desk just tall enough so she had to stand on her toes to look over it. – I came here to help with your lost keycard problem.</p>
<p>- Oh, of course! -The zebra put a practiced smile on her face. – We were told the ZPD would send someone, although I wasn’t expecting a…</p>
<p>- A bunny? – Asked Judy, now pretty accustomed to this situation.</p>
<p>- Well, yes. No offense, but I´ve never heard of a bunny cop.</p>
<p>- None taken. – Said Judy, cheerly. – Now, if you could fill me on the case… I read the transcription of your call, but I would like to hear it again from you, please.</p>
<p>- Of course. – The zebra straightened her coat´s neck. – But, you´ll see, there´s not much to it: Early today one of our faculty members came to her office, only to find one of the keycards to the data center was missing. She reported it, but it’s not a big deal since the only thing stored in those servers is our digital library, which is linked to the mayoral archives and the ZNN printed-media records. So, mundanely speaking, it’s just a bunch of photos of old papers that can easily be replaced. – The zebra coughed. – But, since the servers were donated by City Hall, we let them know as a courtesy. The next thing we know they call to tell us they are sending the cops to help find the card. So here we are.</p>
<p>Judy frowned. The facts the zebra gave her corresponded with what she already knew, but that meant they were as useless as the thin case file the precinct have given her in finding the card. Besides, it really didn’t feel like the College would need or want Police help for this. As far as she knew, the keycard was forgotten in someone´s pocket, and would appear before the end of the day. But she had a job to do, and she would be dammed if she didn’t try her best to find that card.</p>
<p>- Ok, that helps a lot, thanks! -She said to the receptionist. – I´ll start to question the regulars to see if someone took it and didn’t returned by mistake. But, in the meantime, could you tell the College´s staff to be on the lookout for it? Maybe someone dropped or forgot it on a bathroom, I don’t know.</p>
<p>- My pleasure. -The zebra took a little notebook from his desk and started scribbling on it. – Well, have a good day Officer… Hopps.</p>
<p>- You too! -Smiled Judy, deciding to ignore the fact that the equine had to read her nametag.</p>
<p>Judy walked away from the desk and started eyeing the multitude, wondering who to start questioning first. All of the mammals passing through the room seemed normal enough, and she didn’t think the keycard was stolen. Still, she started looking for someone that look shady. Maybe she´ll have some luck and this case would turn out so be something more interesting that a simple lost and found situation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nick entered the Savanna College building without sparing a glance to the reception of the main building. He had seen it just too many times. With a little luck this would be the last one.</p>
<p>He, of course, ignored all the glares directed towards him. He had seen to many of those too.</p>
<p> While passing by them, he couldn’t help but notice that pigs, boars, antelopes and every other mammal whose pockets were within his reach, stepped aside or outright covered their pockets with their hooves or paws. He could not care less, a smile never leaving his face. It was just his everyday routine.</p>
<p>He was about to cross the door that led to the college’s auditorium when he heard a voice behind his back.</p>
<p>- Excuse me, mister Fox. Excuse me…</p>
<p>He was tempted to keep walking, but a feeling in his gut told him it was not a good idea, and his gut had never failed him. With a sigh he stopped and turned over, confirming his hunch. Walking towards him was a rabbit, nothing exceptional, except she was dressed in a ZPD uniform. Through his glasses, everything seemed to exist in various scales of red, but he had learned long ago to read color through the tint: Her fur was gray, lighter on her chin and neck, and much more darker (almost black) on the tips of her long ears; his shirt a powder blue and his kevlar vest a navy one. But the thing that for some reason stuck out the most were her amethyst purple eyes, that to him looked like a pair of blue rings in a sea of crimson.</p>
<p>- Yeah, may I help you? -He asked, slapping a smirk on his face and crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>- As a matter of fact, yes, yes you can! – Answered the bunny, her ears perking up in anticipation. – I just wanted to asked you a few questions about a case, Mister…</p>
<p>- Wilde. Nick Wilde. – He offered her a paw. – Officer…</p>
<p>The rabbit took a moment before accepting the dark furred paw, her eyes dazzling from one claw to another.</p>
<p>- Hopps. Judy Hopps. – He shook it with delicacy. – So, Mister Wilde, where were you yesterday´s night and today´s morning?</p>
<p>- Well, yesterday I went to visit a friend of mine in the Meadowlands, and today I was asleep in my apartment.</p>
<p>- Can someone corroborate your story?</p>
<p>Nick raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>- No, I can only offer you my sacred mammal word. Scout honor. -He crossed his heart, still smiling but feeling a little worried.</p>
<p>- Oh! I was in the Scouts too. Bunny Scouts, troop 3012. What about you?</p>
<p>- Junior Scouts, pack 914. – He answered. – Had a great time there.</p>
<p>- Nice to hear! -The bunny chuckled. Then she took a little notebook and a carrot-shaped pen out of her utility belt. – So, what are you exactly doing here in Savanna College? Are you part of the cleaning staff?</p>
<p>Something stung in the fox´s chest.</p>
<p>- Well, as a matter of fact I study here. –He had to stop himself from frowning. – I know with my looks I should be in a modelling agency, but turns out I´m better at medicine. I´m getting my diploma today.</p>
<p>- Oh, really? Congratulations! – Cheered the rabbit. – Although I´ve never heard of a fox becoming a medic.</p>
<p>- Well, we´re as common as good bunny officers. – Replied Nick.</p>
<p>He didn’t know if the purple-eyed bunny had taken the comment as a compliment or an offense, but her smile started to look a little less real.</p>
<p>- So, in whose class are you in? – The rabbit asked her next question.</p>
<p>- I´m with Doctor Clawmore, he´s the only teacher for predators in the college. He´s a strict, but also a very wise mammal. I´m thankful for being one of his students.</p>
<p>- That’s so nice! I´m sure he´s glad to have such an articulate fella as a student.</p>
<p><em>What´s that supposed to mean. </em>Thought Nick.</p>
<p>- Thanks. If that´s all Officer Carrots, I should be on my way…</p>
<p>- Excuse me. – She locked eyes with him, an expression of disbelief on her face. – You called me <em>what</em>?</p>
<p>- Well, you´re a rabbit, and you carry that thing. -He pointed towards her pen. – So, Carrots it is.</p>
<p>- Sir, I´m gonna ask you to refrain of calling me that! -Her face became serious.</p>
<p>- Why? Can´t you stand a little fun, Officer Fluff. – He pressed on.</p>
<p>- Stop! You can´t act like all bunnies are the same! That’s borderline speciest! -She shouted, her fuse apparently pretty short.</p>
<p>- Well, then let me ask you something. -Nick crouched a little, leveling his face to hers. – How much time have you been here?</p>
<p>- Twenty minutes, why? -She answered losing her patience.</p>
<p>- Wow, twenty minutes! -Nick whistled. – That’s quite a while. But, let me guess here: I bet I´m the only mammal you’ve questioned so far, right?</p>
<p>- What?! No! -She grimaced. – What makes you think that?</p>
<p>- Well, I got a good pair of eyes behind these glasses, fluff…</p>
<p>- Don’t call me that!</p>
<p>- … And I know a new notebook when I see it. Also, – He pointed at her utility belt. – what else can I expect for someone carrying a repellent spray specifically made for foxes.</p>
<p>- Wait! No! That´s for emergencies only. I can use it on any mammal, not just foxes!</p>
<p>- Oh! Great then! – Nick both his hands on his cheeks. – Cause I´m not the one you´re looking for, he is.</p>
<p>The fox pointed behind her, and she quickly turned around to see what he was talking about, only to find nothing but a little group of mice heading for the reception desk. She turned back, ready to scold the red furred nuisance, only to discover that he wasn´t there anymore.</p>
<p>- Sweet cheese and crackers!</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nick ran all the way to the auditorium, making his entry as silently as possible. Already inside were all of this year graduates, standing proud with their caps and gowns before a great audience, all of them prey mammals. The fox walked as quietly as possible through the back of the room until he reached a little service door left ajar. He slipped through the crack and found himself inside a small boiler room, which was occupied by five mammals: A hyena, a maned wolf, two lions and an older tiger with glasses and dressed in a black suit.</p>
<p>- Ah! Nicholas! -Said the tiger. – We were just waiting for you!</p>
<p>Nick recovered his good mood instantly, practically forgetting about his encounter with the annoying bunny cop.</p>
<p>- Aw, you shouldn’t have, Doctor Clawmore! -Nick smirked, stepping up to shake the older tiger´s hand. He felt a little tingle on his spine when the sleeve of his dark coat touched his hand, because he knew that somewhere in that piece of clothing was a little patch with a messaged sewed in it: Made in Wilde an Son.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By afternoon the keycard was found. Judy had been called by one of the cleaning staff members, an artic vixen in blue overalls, who had found it under a bench in the library, probably forgotten by a teacher or IT guy in a break. Judy thanked her and went to give the card back to the reception desk, where the zebra had been replaced by a grey hare in a suit.</p>
<p>- Oh, thank goodness you found it! -He said, smiling. He looked kind of weird, a set of stripes on both his cheeks.</p>
<p>- Actually, it wasn’t me who found it. -Said Judy. – Someone of your staff did.</p>
<p>- Really? -The rabbit seemed interested. – Who was it? I´d very much liked to thank her.</p>
<p>- It was an artic vixen, don’t know her name thought. – He probably knew it, cause’ he already knew it was a her.</p>
<p>- It´s alright. Thank you, Officer Hopps, have a lovely day!</p>
<p>Judy nodded and started to walk towards the exit. She was not thrilled with how her first case had ended, but at least nothing bad had happened. Actually, the only remark on her day had been the encounter with that fox. As she exited the building, she had one last thought on him:</p>
<p>
  <em>What a Jerk! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N<br/>So, second chapter. Yay! This was already published in FanFiction after a long hiatus, and I decided that I wanted to post it here too. So, yeah. Thanks for reading! (Do I need a disclaimer? Maybe. Does my unability to own a multi-million media property counts?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Setting the Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick Wilde dreams of a place were predators, like him, can be free from the cruelty of the world. Judy, the first rabbit police officer, dreams of finally making a differences and changing the world into a better place. Will Zootopia let them pursue their dreams? Or will the city turn them on each other and drag them down when it falls? My take on the original Zootopia storyline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>A few days after his graduation, Nick departed his department and took the train to the rainforest district, with a rectangular package wrapped in paper under his arm. Again, the Pred-cart was full, but he managed to get a comfy spot near a corner.</p>
      <p>He exited the train on the Rainforest South Station, tucking his package under his green pawaiian shirt to protect it from the rain. He had to run almost for seven blocks, his fur and clothes soaking wet, but he laughed all the way, for life had just become wonderful.</p>
      <p>He arrived at his destination ten minutes later or so after, his clothes dripping everywhere. It was a little white building with small windows, not incredibly nice, but at least clean and tidy in appearance. Above the main entrance, a sign said: Wilde´s Predator Clinic.</p>
      <p>He took his keychain out of his pocket and opened the main glass door, closing it behind him. It was dark and cold inside, the lights and central heather not installed yet, but it felt like home.</p>
      <p>He walked across the little waiting area and reception into the examination room, which doubled as his office, leaving a trail of puddles on the white linoleum floor. This was the only room in the clinic with functioning lights, but he didn't bother to flick them on, his night vision enough to navigate in the dark.</p>
      <p>There was a metal examination table in the middle of the room, accompanied by many metal cabinets with various contents. It was a little rough and definitely not welcoming, but it was all they could afford, for now.</p>
      <p>There was also a wooden desk on one side of the room, filled with a modern desktop computer and an empty documents tray. Nick walked to it, opening one of the drawers of the desk and taking a dry set of clothes out. Minutes later he was dressed in an identical pair of khaki shorts, a yellow pawaiian shirt and a red tie, his neckerchief safely tucked in the drawer. Finally, he complimented the outfit with his glasses and a brand-new white lab coat. He didn't have a mirror, but he didn't need one: When he put this coat on, he felt like supermmamal fastening his cape around his neck.</p>
      <p>And speaking of neck…</p>
      <p>- Crap! -Nick shouted, his TAME collar passing from green to yellow to red, giving him an electric zap that brought tears to his eyes. – Guess I look Shocking!</p>
      <p>Massaging his neck, the fox turned his attention to the package he had brought with him. He teared the paper with one of his claws, revealing a framed copy of his college diploma. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.</p>
      <p>Without a second thought he took the framed paper with both hands and turned to the wall behind him, where a nail was already in place, waiting. He hung the Diploma, making sure it wasn't crooked, and then took a step back to admire his work.</p>
      <p>Doctor Nicholas Piberius Wilde had a good ring to it.</p>
      <p>When he felt satisfied, he returned to the desk, powering his computer on. His desktop was empty, except for the Internet browser and the Trash icon, but he clicked none of them. He opened the file finder and typed two letters, <em>WT.</em> The screen showed a single result, a little black icon with the letters CMD printed on it. The file name: WT_exec. He clicked it trice.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, one of the walls of the room, the one behind the examination table which had a few anatomical posters hanging from it, let out a shriek and started to rotate. The sound didn't stop until the secret door opened completely, revealing a vertical tunnel into darkness.</p>
      <p>Nick made sure to lock the examination room from the inside, and then went for the secret passage. He holded his glasses in place with one paw and leaped forward, screaming a happy "Woooo" as he descended through the tunnel, which gradually turned into a slide. Eventually, he landed on a pile of orange and green cushions, laughing like a kid.</p>
      <p>He climbed his way out of the soft little mountain and walked down a short hallway with walls painted in bright colors, until he reached a room dominated by a desk and rows and rows of shelves. The shelves were divided in little compartments, each one with a number painted on it and a card printed with the same number. A big yellow sign that prayed "Collar-Check" hanged above them. Nick took the time to ring the little service bell placed on the desk before turning to a set of stairs that begun just beside it.</p>
      <p>He descended two steps at a time, a grin on his face, until the stairway corridor opened into a gigantic building with tall vaulted ceilings. The former warehouse, cause that´s what it was, was in complete darkness, the shadows so deep that even the fox night vision couldn't exactly make sense out of the silhouettes that towered around him. But he didn't need to, he knew exactly what they were. After all, he had built them whit his own paws.</p>
      <p>Over there in the corner, was the entrance to the Sprint Course and the Laser Tag, right beside the Ball of Yarn Pit; In the opposite part of the building were the Catch Me if You Can running thread and the Otter Slide. There were many more, too many to list them all: The Scratch and Sniff zone, the Howl Along karaoke, the Bop A Bunny… Al of them built from discarded parts from a nearby junkyard to create the ultimate predator amusement park.</p>
      <p>In the center of it all, as big as life and twice as exciting, the jewel of the crown: The Roar-A-Coaster. The roller coaster was, by far, the would-be most iconic part of the park, and so, it had the honor of being the carrier of the great yellow and orange sign with the park´s name: Wilde Times.</p>
      <p>Nick´s chest almost exploded with pride upon seeing the fruit of his back-breaking work. Most of the attractions were already fully functional, and the few that weren't were more than halfway there. Soon, the park would open his doors and every predator in Zootopia would be able to take a break from their grey lives.</p>
      <p>- Not bad, Wilde. -Nick whispered to himself. – Not bad at all.</p>
      <p>It all started with a visit to the medic. Nick´s tail had been run over by a group of gerbils in a car, he suspected on purpose, which had triggered his collar to the max. A pair of ZPD officers, a ram and a horse, saw it happening and decided to intervene. Of course, the first thing they did was shoot him with a tranq dart, preventing him from "attacking those little and innocent rodents." He was brought into Precinct 2, processed and fined $200 dollars. When they finally let him go his tail was swelling visibly and his neck was on fire, so he ran to the first clinic he could find.</p>
      <p>To be fair, the Armadillo doctor that attended him was amicable enough, especially if he didn't take into account that he had worn full body armor when removing his collar with a scanner to take a look at his neck. But, let´s be honest, the moment that dammed monstrosity of metal was not wrapped around his neck anymore, Nick´s world painted itself pink.</p>
      <p>It was a feeling like no other, something more real than nothing he had experienced before. He felt like he could run, dance, jump, shout, sing, hell <em>fucking</em> breath without any risk. For one or two minutes there, sitting in the cold examination table, he felt really alive.</p>
      <p>He was at the peak of his euphoria when the doctor fastened the collar back around his neck.</p>
      <p>It was like being allowed to stand in a warm afternoon after a long winter, only to be mercilessly dragged into the cold again.</p>
      <p>- If you just gave me five more seconds of this… -He murmured, but he should have said it a little louder than he intended, because the doctor replied.</p>
      <p>- Oh! If I had a dollar for every time I´ve heard that…</p>
      <p>- Yeah, you´ll be the richest mammal in Zootopia. – Added Nick, his eyes half closed in dismay.</p>
      <p>Not two seconds after saying that, his eyes opened again, a crazy idea cooking in his head.</p>
      <p>And now here he was, standing inside the greatest of his accomplishments. It sure as hell hadn´t been the easiest of paths, but the destination was just glorious. He had coned his fingers to the bone, every day, for almost two years, saving the money to buy the warehouse and build the attractions at a painfully slow pace. But he had done it, he had really done it!</p>
      <p>But, of course, if wasn't a victory that belonged only to him…</p>
      <p>He sprinted to the back of the warehouse, where a little hidden ladder gave access to the park´s office, his office. He climbed it in no time, the rungs slipping on his sweaty paws on more than one occasion, until he was at the top.</p>
      <p>It was a little office in comparison to the one on the clinic, but it looked more alive. Lots of papers were scattered along the old wooden desk, and the walls were loaded with sketches of posters and blueprints of the attractions; the floor was littered with little prototype souvenirs, and in the center of a room was a glass table, which was supposed to have a scale model of the entire park… only that the model was no longer on the table, replaced by a bottle of champagne and a set of four glasses, probable put there by the four mammals standing around the piece of furniture.</p>
      <p>- Look who it is! – The deep voice came from below, where a little fox with cream fur opened his arms and walked towards him. – Nicholas Wilde, the King of amusement parks!</p>
      <p>Nick crouched and embraced the little fennec fox.</p>
      <p>- It's Doctor Wilde for you, Finnick. -Said Nick, matter-of-factly. – And what about you give papa a kiss?</p>
      <p>Finnick immediately broke away from Nick, snarling.</p>
      <p>- You make me kiss you <em>again </em>and I will bite your face off!</p>
      <p>Nick smirked. No matter that they were no longer conmen on the street trying to pass the little fox as a kit, Finnick was still the same.</p>
      <p>- Knock it off, Piberius. -A female voice scolded her. Nick stood up, just in time to be embraced by a honey badger in a red and white striped shirt and suspenders.</p>
      <p>- Happy to see you too, Honey. -Coughed the red fox, the strong arms of honey crushing his chest. – But… would you mind!</p>
      <p>- Oh! Of course. – Honey released him, smiling apologetically. – It's just that one never knows when the sheep are going to try and abduct one of us. Every hug could be the las one!</p>
      <p>Nick nodded, used to Honey´s endless speech about how the world was secretly ruled by "The sheep".</p>
      <p>- Oh, my, goodness! -The ear-piercing squeal that came after those three words gave away who that fourth glass was destined for.</p>
      <p>- Benji! – Nick walked around the table to hug the chubby cheetah in the red polo. – How you doin´ buddy? Do you like how the park is shaping up to be?</p>
      <p>- It's Wonderful, Nick! – The cheetah was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. – The attractions are almost all up and running, Finn and I get to use these pretty, pretty nurse uniforms…</p>
      <p>- You´re crazy if you thing I´m doing it! – Barked Finnick, but Benjamin Clawhauser didn't bat an eye.</p>
      <p>- …and we´ve just received the first batch of merchandise and it's just cuuuuuuuute!</p>
      <p>As to prove his point, Benji bended and took a box from below the table. With a claw he ripped the tape that kept it closed… along with the cardboard flaps. Then, with eyes shining as two stars, he took a little plushie from the inside. It was not a masterpiece of a plushie, but Benji wasn't exaggerating with the eight u´s on that "cute". After all, who doesn't like a blueberry the size of a really huggable ball? They´ve ordered a variety of plushies, in the shapes of all kind of predator mammals, all except for foxes. Instead, Nick had opted for blueberries, his reasons unknown to his friends.</p>
      <p>- Ah ha! Splendid! -Nick quickly reached for the toy, a genuine smile forming on his lips. – Nice one. Remind me, where are we putting these?</p>
      <p>- These are going to be prizes for the Bop-A-Bunny. – Said Honey. – Now, I don't wanna say that´s speciest, but considering we´re giving them instead of foxes…</p>
      <p>- It´s perfect. – Nick was fast to intervene. – An since I´ve already had my encounter with a bunny…</p>
      <p>Nick ran to his desk and put the plushie berry in his chair, sitting on a pile of books and blueprints. It was just so round, and soft and… well, just like a blueberry. But that blue reminded him of the bunny officer he had met back at Savannah College. He wasn't quite sure why, but the little rabbit hadn't left his mind ever since. Probably just…</p>
      <p>- Hey, Wilde! – Finnick called him from the table. – Are ya´comin´to drink, or what?</p>
      <p>- Ok, big guy! But I warn you, you won´t get a score until date three. Eh?</p>
      <p>Finnick didn't bother to respond. He just grunted and proceeded to open the bottle of champagne and serve the glasses. Soon, all four friends were raising their paws for a toast. Of course, Nick was the one to give it.</p>
      <p>- For the first and, dare I say, best Predator Amusement Park in all of Zootopia. For Wilde Times!</p>
      <p>- For Wilde Times! – They all shouted, showing fangs in great and carefree smiles.</p>
      <p>At the time, it seemed like nothing could ever go wrong.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Judy finished wrapping up the paperwork for more boring, yet <em>real</em>, police work. It had been a very straight-forward missing-jewelry case about a zebra that had accidentally misplaced a gold necklace and believed it to be in the possession of her handmaid, a tigress. It turned out that the necklace had somehow ended at the bottom of a drawer in the kitchen, so there had been no charges pressed. At the end, no crime had been committed and everyone was happy, including Judy, who cherished every day she didn't wear her meter maid outfit.</p>
      <p>As a matter of fact, she was feeling quite happy these days. Since the little case at S.C she had been given five different cases, all simple, but cases, real cases. She hoped these were only the first, and that bigger things were hiding beyond the horizon for her. But, in the meantime, baby steps were fine.</p>
      <p>- And… Ready! – She smiled, jumping out of her chair while stapling her papers together. – Now I just have to… Where is everyone?</p>
      <p>The cubicles, the bullpen, Chief Bogo´s office, the bathroom… she searched and searched, paperwork on hand, but she couldn't find a single soul. It wasn't until he reached the reception desk that she found out why.</p>
      <p>- They all went to Tundra Town. -Explained Doris, the Precinct One receptionist, and old unamused goat. – We´ve just received a multiple Savage Animal report, didn't you hear?</p>
      <p>Judy didn't answer. As a matter of fact, she was crossing the Precinct´s doors as soon as she heard the word "Savage". Some minutes later, the Joke-mobile was revving through the streets towards Tundratown.</p>
      <p>It was a chilly day, but with pretty clear skies. A peaceful one, if you may. That´s why no one would have suspected that it was the day that Zootopia started the road to its downfall.</p>
      <p>But, to be fair, those days were not the best the city had ever seen.</p>
      <p>It had started last summer, just as Mayor Bellwether finished her term and was Replaced by Mayor Swinton, daughter. Everyone remembered seeing it in the news that morning, a doom whispering headline: "Bear Cub Mauls Llama Classmate."</p>
      <p>At first it was thought to be an isolated incident, and while it caused quite a bit of panic, soon it seemed like it was past history. At least until the city woke up to another headline, the first one to use a word that would threaten to torn apart a city that barely held together: "Savage Tiger Attacks Pop Singer. Gazelle in Critical Condition."</p>
      <p>Savage. Savage. Savage. One word, six letters. A spark, a flame, and suddenly one could smell the smoke of an impending wildfire.</p>
      <p>Predators didn't have the best of lives in Zootopia, but at least they were endurable. But the moment the smallest hint of the risk of them becoming crazy became apparent, their world became much, much more difficult. As it seemed that the number of savage predators multiplied, so did the difficulties for the rest of them. Suddenly, predators were only allowed to attend predator-only events (which were limited to only five attendants), they we´re expected to do they shopping in predator-only stores (which were still crippled by taxes) and could only be checked on predator-only medical clinics.</p>
      <p>It was a well-known fact that, as savage cases increased, so would the penalties on the predator community. And no one said anything about it, let alone against it. It was Life. It was life.</p>
      <p>Judy finally arrived at Tundratown, just in time to see the aftermath. As she parked the joke-mobile in front of the police taped building, two elephant paramedics were loading a caribou in a stretcher into an ambulance, surrounded by all the personnel of at least three precincts.</p>
      <p>The building was and old and simple concrete brick with a door and a window, a classic design of the industrial part of Tundratown… except, of course, for all the claw marks. They were everywhere, on the floor, the walls, the frame of the door. Without realizing it, Judy´s foot started tapping the floor.</p>
      <p>Carrot pen in one hand and notebook in the other, she approached the other officers, expecting to get some notes from the case. She probably wouldn´t need them, but it was better to had them, just in case. She was about to approach a Rhino officer when someone came out of the building, carrying a big blue bag.</p>
      <p>- Hey, excuse me. – Judy was fast to intercept the mammal in blue overalls. – Excuse me!</p>
      <p>The vixen, because it turned out it was a vixen, stopped in her tracks, leaving the bag on the ground and turning towards Judy.</p>
      <p>- Yes, officer? – She said, with a raspy voice.</p>
      <p>- Hi! Judy Hopps, ZPD. – Judy greeted her with a smile. – May I have your name?</p>
      <p>- Uh, yes. – The Vixen rubbed her hands on her overall, wiping a coat of grease from her white fur. – Sadie, Sadie Endesha. I´m the plumber.</p>
      <p>- Ok, Ms. Endesha, can I ask what were you doing in that building?</p>
      <p>- I mean, you could. – Said Ms. Endesha. – But I´ve already had my statement taken, I´m the one who found them.</p>
      <p>- Them?</p>
      <p>- Yes. The Koslovs. -The Vixen responded in a matter-of-factly fashion. – The bears you came here to take away? The ones who attacked Mr. Salas. I thought…</p>
      <p>- Hopps! – Judy squinted, and turned to see a very angry Water Buffalo walking in his direction.</p>
      <p>- Oh, Cheese and Crackers.</p>
      <p>She was fast to turn and salute.</p>
      <p>- Sir!</p>
      <p>- What are you doing here? – He towered over her, his warm breath visible in the cold air of Tundratown.</p>
      <p>- I saw the precinct was empty and then heard we were all called here to Tundratown. So, I´m here to help, sir!</p>
      <p>Bogo took a hoof to his face, letting out a sigh.</p>
      <p>- Hopps. -He said, not angry now, but somewhat tired. – If you weren't called it was because we don't need you here. This is a job for large mammals and more experienced officers. You´re not…</p>
      <p>Bogo stopped talking as she saw the bunny´s ears sinking and his expression darkening.</p>
      <p>- Oh. -Judy slowly returned her notebook and her pen to her utility belt. – I… I understand, chief. I´ll return to the station.</p>
      <p>She was about to start the walk back to the joke-mobile when Bogo let out another sigh, this one a little less annoyed.</p>
      <p>- Hopps! Wait.</p>
      <p>Bogo didn't like the way that city hall had forced him to include the bunny in his team, and had initially despised the way she had tried to skip steps and get to the streets on day one. But he had to admit that her work was good, and that she had come a long way since those first day.</p>
      <p>- Yes, sir?</p>
      <p>- You can help us taking statements. – Bogo conceded. – But, after that, straight back to the precinct. Got it?</p>
      <p>- Yes! – Judy jumped with emotion. – I mean, yes sir! You won´t regret this.</p>
      <p>- I really hope I won´t. Now, you may start with the elk who found them, Mrs. Endesha. She´s waiting in an ambulance round the corner. Now, Dismissed!</p>
      <p>And, with that, Bogo turned around and returned towards the building.</p>
      <p>Judy was so excited that her brain only made a connection once Bogo was gone.</p>
      <p>- Wait, an elk?</p>
      <p>She quickly turned around, but the Vixen was long gone.</p>
      <p>As it turned out, there were not many witnesses to interview. Judy could only find an otter that had seen the events from the other side of the street, a grey hare mechanic with his face covered in grease who had arrived some minutes later, supposedly to fix a car for Mr. Koslov, and the real Mrs. Endesha, who told her the complete story.</p>
      <p>Apparently, she had come to the house as a petition from Mr. Salas, Mr. Koslov´s accountant, to repair a problem in one of the bathrooms. She had arrived just in time to see Mr. Koslov, Mrs. Koslov and their son attacking Mr. Salas. She hadn't seen the outcome, as she had rushed outside to call the police.</p>
      <p>- It was horrible! – Mrs. Endesha wailed. – Poor family! They were so nice, so polite. I mean, of course I know Mr. Koslov´s line of work wasn't precisely nice, who hasn't heard of him in Tundratown? But he was definitely nicer than those goons that work for Mr. Big.</p>
      <p>- I know, ma'am. I´m very sorry that you had to experience such a violent event. – Judy did really feel that way, and even felt a little sorry for the polar bear that everyone knew was a really cruel crime boss. Just seeing the aftermath of the attack… it made her retch a little.</p>
      <p>Finishing her notes, Judy had only one last question.</p>
      <p>- Ok, Mrs. Endesha, we´re almost done. Just one question. Do you happen to know an artic Vixen?</p>
      <p>- Come again? a Vixen?</p>
      <p>- Yes, ma'am. Just a few minutes ago I interviewed a Vixen with white fur who claimed to be you. Do you happen to know who she could be?</p>
      <p>- Ah. – Mrs. Endesha scratched her head, but didn't seemed worried about the possibility of someone stealing her identity. – Well, you´ll see, most of my employees are predators, some of them vixens. Sometimes, when they are running errands for me, I let them use my name, you know, to save them some problems.</p>
      <p>- Save them some problems? -Judy asked, a bit puzzled.</p>
      <p>- Yes. Sometimes my plumbing company gets calls from prey neighborhoods, and they are not very well received there. Clients tend to be a little more polite when they think they are talking to the owner of the company, so…</p>
      <p>- Oh, ok. – Judy was a little surprised that the elk went to such measures to protect her employees, especially since it could lead to a lot of legal problems. – And, were you expecting some of your workers here today? Cause I seem to recall that you came here personally as a favor, right?</p>
      <p>- Yes, I was here to evaluate the problem as a courtesy. I have known Morris since college and I really like his son, Junior. But, make no mistake, I´m too old to do this myself, so I called some of my staff to help. – The Elk frowned. - Is there something I should be worried about, or what is the purpose of this questions?</p>
      <p>- Not at all, ma'am. Just double-checking some info. Thanks for your time.</p>
      <p>Judy was fast to retreat. There was something fishy about all that lending names stuff, but she was not going to inquire much further, at least not alone. The last time she had tackled a lead without backup ended with half of Little Rodentia in utter chaos. So, no, she would not do nothing, at least not without telling Bogo first. And speaking of the horned devil…</p>
      <p>Judy was just in time to see the Chief getting on a cruiser and leaving the scene. He hadn't said anything about Judy being back on the station before his return, but she didn't want to test her luck. Not when she was little by little getting closer to her chance to tackle a real case in the future.</p>
      <p>So, she rushed to her Joke-mobile, a spring on her steps.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Nick found himself alone in his Wilde Times office, the las glass of champagne on his right paw. Finn, Honey and Benji had returned home, taking the bottle with them to continue the celebration at Honey´s. Nick had declined the invitation to accompany them, saying that he needed some alone time to savor the moment.</p>
      <p>Now he was standing in front of the big window that gave a gorgeous view of the park. Most attractions weren't quite visible through the dark veil of the night, but Nick could see them quite clearly, their outlines burned in his memory with the fire of a dream… of longing.</p>
      <p>He didn't feel the tear rolling down his cheek, but he did feel a warm feeling in his chest, one he remembered from before he had seen the true nature of the world he lived in.</p>
      <p>With a smile he lovingly put one finger on the frame of his aviators.</p>
      <p>- This one goes for you, Dad.</p>
      <p>He emptied the glass and left it on his desk. Then, he turned off the lights and started to walk towards the door, ready to call it a night. But just before he left, he remembered to grab the blueberry plushie from his chair. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did believe it would look great on his clinic desk, finding the color soothing. Besides, he really liked it for some reason.</p>
      <p>Yeah, it really seemed like nothing could go wrong.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N<br/>Hello there! Third chapter, and now we've caught up with FanFiction. What will happen now? Who knows! Well, my past self knew, and he left a codified summary, So I better go and try to decipher that!<br/>In the meantime, have and excellent day/night/afternoon/dentist appoinment?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I could use this space to warn you about English not being my first language or my writing being amateur, but, instead, let me thank you for giving this story a chance. I´ll try to take you in for a ride.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>